


Bad Puppies Don't Get to Play

by Fundead (DragonThistle)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThistle/pseuds/Fundead
Summary: Being in charge doesn't just mean dominating his pets. It also means taking care of them when they need him.





	Bad Puppies Don't Get to Play

**Author's Note:**

> For whyareyoureyesblack on tumblr. Basically she is the only reason I ever do anything NSFW.

Tom kicked his shoes into a haphazard pile on the floor and shuffled into the kitchen to put the fresh bottles of Smirnoff in the fridge. He’d only meant to buy two but then there was the watermelon flavor and that was a his favorite and, well, two kind of morphed into five.

It wasn’t until he’d shut the fridge and disposed of the plastic bag that he noticed how quiet the house was.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously and headed down the hall to the shared bedroom. The door was cracked open slightly and when he nudged it open further, he saw three figures curled together on the bed, breathing softly. He studied them for a moment, considering whether or not to wake them. But they looked so cute, so peaceful, snuggled up together like that…

Tom put two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle.

The affect was immediate. All three figures in the bed bolted upright and made a mad scramble to untangle themselves, yelping and swearing and shoving one another out of the way. Tom had to swallow a laugh as they tumbled off the bed and sat on the floor, hissing at one another. Instead, he kept his face straight and flicked on the lights without warning. All three of them flinched at the sudden brightness and Tom snorted. They deserved it.

“And what do you three think you were doing?” He looked down at them, trying to make his disappointment clear, “Did you get permission to be on the bed?”

“No, Master.” The three chorused and Tom was pleased to see them starring at his socks in shame.

“Whose idea was it?” Silence answered his question but he saw their eyes dart to one another, “Come on, who did it? I’m not mad, I just want to know who did it first.” When he still received no answer, he pressed further, “Matthew, who got on the bed first?”

Matt ducked his head a little, curling in on himself, and then raised a hand to point at the smallest figure.

“Naughty, naughty, Tordie,” Tom shook his head, “I should have known. Well, all three of you misbehaved so you know what that means. Pets, come.” And he marched out of the room without looking back, knowing that Matt, Tord, and Edd would obediently follow him. They were already in enough trouble and they wouldn’t dare risk anymore.

He led them up the stairs to the playroom on the second floor where he snapped his fingers and pointed to four colored cushions against the wall, “Sit.” They obediently slunk over to the thick pillows; Edd perched on the larger green one between Tord’s red and Matt’s purple. Tom gestured again as he turned away, “Strip. I’ll be right with you, pets.”

He heard the rustling of clothing and a few softer murmurs as he pulled open some drawers and gathered the necessary supplies. But when he turned to face them again, they were all sitting pretty and perfect on their cushions, naked and straight-backed. Tom gave them a feral sort of grin, showing his teeth as he sauntered over and carefully laid out all the toys in front of them. Matt squirmed eagerly on his pillow but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Tom picked up a thick emerald collar with a gold clasp and a heavy disc of gold engraved with the pet name. He crooked a finger, “Alpha, come.” and Edd crawled forward on his hands and knees, looking smug as hell and eager to please.

“Good boy,” Tom praised, smoothing back brown locks before snapping the collar in place around his boyfriend’s neck, “Is that okay? Not too tight? You can speak to answer.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s fine…what?”

“It’s fine, Master.”

“Good pet.” Tom gently slid a headband with a pair of cat ears onto Edd’s head, smoothing his hair out again before patting his cheek, “Go sit. Matthew, come.” The process was repeated with a lilac collar studded with faux diamonds and a rose gold colored tag before Matt was sent back to his seat. Tord had his lip between his teeth, fingers curling into his thighs as he begged Tom for attention with his good eye. Tom matched his gaze until Tord whimpered helplessly.

“Tordie, come.” Tord leapt over to him, sitting at his feet and baring his neck for Tom eagerly, “You’ve been a bad boy today, Tordie.” Tom bent over to fasten the red and black steel spiked collar around the smaller man’s neck, lips brushing Tord’s ear as he did so, “So naughty, getting Alpha and Matthew to misbehave like that. I’m going to have go punish you extra, won’t I?” He pushed a headband of fuzzy dog ears onto Tord’s head and then tilted the man’s face up towards him,

“Bad puppies don’t get to play with Master. Now, open your pretty little mouth.”

Tord swallowed but obeyed and Tom pressed a ball gag between the man’s lips. Tord whined and Tom gave him a light slap on the cheek for the backtalk before tightening the strap on the gag. Then he ordered Tord’s hands behind his back and tied the smaller man’s wrists together before sending him back to his pillow. Tord looked incredibly sorry for himself as he shuffled awkwardly back into place.

Tom hummed as he dragged a soft, low chair over in front of his pets, slouching down into it and splaying his legs open. He picked up a tail plug and a bottle of lube from the floor and held them out, “Alpha, finish dressing Matthew. And Matthew…head on my lap.”

Edd and Matt quickly obeyed. The ginger settled his chin on Tom’s stomach, sticking his ass in the air and giving Tom a sultry look. Tom carded his fingers through fiery hair and gave it a tug. Matt’s freckles vanished in the bright flush that swept over his features and he grinned dopily at the attention. Edd, meanwhile, had come up behind Matt and smeared his fingers with the lube. Matt gasped when the cold, probing fingers slid over his hole and his fingers curled into Tom’s jeans.

“Relax, Matthew, there’s a good boy,”

Tom cupped his hands around Matt’s face, massaging the ginger’s cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs and murmuring soft praises. Matt purred at the attention and nuzzled into the touch, even as he shuddered from Edd’s gentle scissoring. Tom pressed a thumb against Matt’s lips and his boyfriend opened his mouth to lick the digit, closing his lips around it and sucking. Tom bit his lip, his hips twitching as his jeans tightened. Matt pulled back with a sly grin and pushed his face into Tom’s crotch, breath hot as he mouthed at the forming bulge there.

Tom let this carry on for a few moments and then grabbed a fistful of Matt’s hair, yanking roughly to push Matt’s head back, baring a pale and freckled neck. The tag on Matt’s collar jingled pleasantly as the ginger looked up at him, flushed and licking his lips.

“Naughty little shit,” Tom said through an almost feral grin, “You don’t get to touch until I say so.”

Matt opened his mouth, presumably to apologize, but what came out was a throaty moan. Edd had pushed the plug into Matt’s hole with an easy slowness that made the ginger shiver from head to toe. It also made him tweak his ass a little higher into the air, making the faux fox tail flutter between his pale cheeks.

In the background, Tord let out a soft whimper.

Tom chuckled and lifted up a soft cat tail plug, waving the polished end in Matt’s face, “Wanna return the favor, darling?” Matt grinned and took the tail plug, turning around to face Edd who flushed with excitement. Tom hummed at the pair of them, “Alpha, present.”

He watched as Matt worked Edd open, the pair of them huffing and red in the face and obviously eager to play. Tom palmed his crotch, rubbing his swelling cock through the rough denim, his tongue sticking out between his teeth as his breathing became heavier. He glanced over his pet’s backs and his eyes narrowed. Tord was humping awkwardly against his pillow, drooling through the ball gag, his head thrown back as he sought relief. Tom heaved himself off his comfy chair and crossed to the wall in a few strides. Tord heard him coming and immediately stopped what he was doing but it was too late.

“Breaking more rules, Tordie?” Tom’s voice was hungry acid that boiled and hissed in the air. He yanked on Tord’s collar, dragging him across the cushion and then letting him sag to the floor, his ass in the air and his drool smearing across the soft padding, “You filthy little mutt, you just love being naughty, don’t you? You _want_ to be punished, don’t you, Tordie?”

Tord’s reply was muffled by the gag and was little more than a whimper. But his eyes tracked Tom as his master circled him and he shivered when Tom’s fingers skimmed over his lower back. He whimpered, pushing his ass back and into the air more. By this point, Matt and Edd had stopped making out with each other and turned to watch, looking all to eager and hungry as they crawled closer on all fours, their tails swinging between their legs with their dripping cocks.

Tom positioned himself behind Tord and bent over his back, grinding the tent in his pants against the crack of Tord’s ass. It drew another whine out of the man on the floor and Tom chuckled. His fingers fumbled a bit with the clasp on the ball gag but it popped off eventually and he rubbed gentle circles into Tord’s cheeks as the man worked the stiffness out of his jaw.

“Tell me the rules, Tordie.” Tom ordered in a low voice, his chest rumbling against Tord’s spine.

“I w-will serve, obey, and p-please my Master,” Tord said, voice snagging on his own lust and making him shudder, “N-no touching without per-permission from my Master. No masturbation without permission f-from my Mm-m-master. Ah!” Tord jolted as Tom pinched one of his ass cheeks but kept going, “A-always count when my Master spanks me. P-pets aren’t allowed on the furniture wh-without permission. Pets do no eat at the t-table. B-bad—bad behavior is not tolerated by my Master and will by p-punished as my Master s-sees fit.” He swallowed hard, struggling not to twitch or move, fully aware of Tom’s looming presence behind him, “M-my Master’s word is law and is to be obeyed w-without question. Safe words are ih-important. Always c-communicate. Master is always rh-rh-right. Never break the r-rules.”

“And you broke the rules, didn’t you Tordie,” Tom purred, dragging his nails down Tord’s spine as he straightened back up, “Color?”

Tord arched his back slightly, stretching his spine before settling back down, “Green.”

Tom grinned, “Good puppy. Now, I wanna hear you counting loud and clear or I’ll start over. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“And you two,” Tom pointed at Edd and Matt who were fidgeting on the floor, “No touching. I want you to watch.”

“Yes, Master.” The pair chirped, settling on their knees, hands obediently on their thighs, eyes bright.

Tom returned his attention to Tord, whose breathing had already picked up in anticipation. He ghosted his fingers down Tord’s spine again and said in a low voice, “Safeword if you want me to stop, sweetheart. You ready?”

And before Tord could answer, Tom swung his hand down against Tord’s ass with a sharp crack.

Tord _wailed._

It was a sound that made Tom grin viciously. Tord choked, forcing himself to count, to spit out the number wedged under the pain-pleasure the strike had lodged in his throat. It came out as a wet gasp, strangled and tight. Tom gave him a moment to breathe before he struck again.

“T-two!” Tord stuttered, pressing his face into the soft floor. Another crack, “Three!” _Crack!_ “F-f-four!” _Crack!_ Tord sobbed, arching his back and smearing tears across the floor. Sounds stumbled out of his mouth, incoherent and choked. Tom squeezed Tord’s reddened ass and the smaller man let out a squeak that sounded vaguely like “five”.

Tord counted all the way to ten before Tom let up, smoothing his palm across the reddened skin and whispering gentle praises. Tord was crying softly, gasping through his tears, and shivering. His dick was hard and red and leaking and he moaned as Tom massaged his sore cheeks.

“Alpha, come.” Tom ordered and Edd shuffled forward, “Help me sit him up. You ready, Tordie? Can you gimme a color?”

Tord nodded, swallowed, and breathed out, “Green. Shoulders h-hurt.”

“I know, baby, we’ll let you loose in a minute.” Tom promised with a kiss to the back of Tord’s neck. With Edd’s help, he slowly hefted Tord up into a sitting position, helping him stretch his legs out. Tord whined pitifully, letting out a hiccuping sob as Edd began to gently massage the kinks out of Tord’s legs. Tom busied himself with undoing the rope and slowly shifting Tord’s arms forward, rubbing gentle circles into the skin with the pads of his thumbs. Tord gasped and choked on another sob at the tingling pain in his muscles.

“Shhh, Tordie baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Tom peppered him with more soft kisses, smoothing his palms down Tord’s arms, “Good boy. What a good boy.” Tom whistled, “Matthew, sweeite, why don’t you come over here and show Tordie what a good puppy he’s been, hm?”

Matt pouted but did as he was told. Tom grinned nastily at him—revenge for putting his mouth where it shouldn’t have been earlier. Tom knew what Matt really wanted but he wasn’t dishing it out until later; he’d much rather watch his pets play.

Edd backed out of the way and Matt crawled up between Tord’s stretched out legs, murmuring softly and brushing his fingertips up the inside of Tord’s thighs. Tord shivered, his breath shaking, sniffing a little as he watched Matt crawl closer still until the ginger’s cool breath ghosted over the tip of Tord’s leaking cock. Tom smiled, resting his chin on Tord’s shoulder and reaching his arms around to pinch his boyfriend’s nipples. Tord gasped, cheeks turning pink, and Matt folded his lips over the treat in front of him. Tord bucked, his bare and still smarting ass scraping against the bulge in Tom’s jeans.

“Don’t cum.” Tom whispered. He draped one arm across Tord’s chest and let the palm of his other hand curl idly around Tord’s throat. He felt the smaller man’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, the dull spikes on Tord’s collar pricking at his skin.

Matt dragged his tongue up the length of Tord’s shaft, eyes hooded as he watched the reaction it dragged out of his boyfriends. Tom was practically drooling over the scene in front of him, his breath heavy against Tord’s ear. Every time Tord shifted, his tender rear rubbed against Tom’s crotch, driving a shudder through the man. Tom nipped at the shell of Tord’s ear as Matt increased his attentions, making Tord squirm even more. Tom could see Edd biting his lip hard as he fought not to touch his hard and aching cock.

Tom grinned, “Look at you all, being such good boys for your master. I’m so proud of you.” He beckoned and Edd practically fell against him, letting Tom catch him and nuzzling into his master’s neck. Tom trailed his fingertips down Edd’s side, teasing his thigh with feather touches, “And after you were all so naughty earlier too.” He noticed Tord’s hands fisting into Matt’s hair as the ginger began to get a little too enthusiastic about sucking the smaller man off. Tom tightened his grip on Tord’s throat with a growl,

“No touching, Tordie. Matthew, that’s enough. Back off.”

Matt scrambled backwards, wiping spit and precum from his chin and licking his lips. Tord wheezed, tilting his head back against Tom’s shoulder and Tom tilted his head to catch his mouth in a kiss. Tord was gasping for air, shaking and on the brink, tremors making his muscles spasm and his dripping member twitch. He was an absolute wreck and it was quite the delicious look on him.

“Hey, Tordie, how’re you doing?” He murmured, brushing his boyfriend’s messy spikes, “Color check, babe, tell me if you’re okay.”

“Nh, green,” Tord whined, hips jolting into the open air, “Master, p-please…”

“Ah, ah, you gotta do something for me first,” Tom wrapped both arms around Tord’s chest, pulling the man against him, grinding into the cleft of his ass and making Tord gasp, “Alpha, Matthew, sit pretty.”

Edd and Matt fumbled to obey, dizzy with arousal and desire. They perched themselves in front of Tom and Tord, spreading their legs apart to give wonderful views of their erect cocks, their faces flushed with eagerness and maybe not a little embarrassment at the display they were putting on. Tom hummed at the sight, resting his chin lazily on Tord’s shoulder as he leaned forward. He could almost feel the heat radiating off his boyfriends.

“Now, Tordie, I want you to pick,” Tom murmured, his voice rumbling low and hungry, “Who gets Master’s dick in their ass?” Tord gulped and Tom chuckled, “Matthew or Alpha? Who gets it today?”

Tord whimpered, gaze darting between the two. Matt and Edd exchanged a look and then turned equally pleading expressions on their smaller boyfriend.

“Mmmnnnn...Alpha!” Tord yelped when Tom gave his nipple an impatient pinch, “Alpha gets Master’s cock!”

Tom patted his cheek and climbed to his feet, letting Tord slump over as he crossed to where Edd was beaming up at him. Matt, for his part, was clearly pouting, shoulders hunched and lower lip jutting out. Tom stopped next to him, crouching down and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Don’t be sad, baby, you can have it next time. Or do you want to ride Alpha while I fuck him from behind?” Matt _beamed_ and Tom laughed, straightening up to pull his shirt over his head. He shot a glance over his shoulder at Tord who was looking a little lost and hurt,

“Tordie, I want you to jack off while you watch us. And think about it next time you want to break the rules.”

Something flitted over Tord’s face that said he’d get Tom back for this later. But he quickly wiped it away and shuffled around to get a better view as Tom went about shucking the rest of his clothing. Edd was already on his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air and shaking his hips. It made the cat tail between his cheeks sway back and forth teasingly and Tom hissed between his teeth at the sight. He grabbed the tail and gave it a tug, making Edd jolt and whine softly. He gave it another tug and then slowly pulled it out, setting it aside and picking up the lube from the floor instead.

There was some awkward adjusting as Edd helped Matt remove his tail and then allowed Tom to prep them both before they got into positions that were comfortable for everyone. Tord barked out laugh at one point as he watched them and got such a furious glare from the other three in response that his erection almost wilted on the spot. But eventually they settled, Matt on his back on the padded floor, Edd leaning over him on all fours, and Tom behind him, flushed and eager and hungry. Tord’s breathing picked up again as he watched Tom line himself up to his prepped boyfriends and he twisted a hand around the base of his member with a shudder.

“Ready, Alpha? Matthew? Color check.” Tom had his hands on Edd’s hips, the tip of his cock smearing precum across Edd’s ass.

“Green!” Matt called, wiggling on the floor and grinning up at Edd, his face pink and his eyes bright.

“Green!” Edd echoed, shifting his stance slightly, “Fuck me, Master, please! Put it in me, I waahhAHNG!”

Edd cried out at Tom suddenly thrust into him, pushing him forward and making him plunge the rest of the way into Matt’s hole in response. Matt mewled, eyes screwed shut and fingers digging harshly into Edd’s arms as he bucked upwards, hips stuttering at the sudden intrusion. Before either of them could recover, Tom pulled back and rammed forward again with a grunt, setting a pace that left the other two gasping and crying out underneath him. There was a wicked, panting grin on Tom’s face, his teeth sharp, tiny nubs of his horns splitting his forehead as he went to town. He turned his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth to lick his lips, and his black eyes zeroed in on Tord.

Tord was writhing and whining, yanking on his dick as if his life depended on it, his body flushed and sweaty as he made the most lewd noises he possibly could. Tom laughed, a deep and throaty sound, and arched over Edd’s back, gripping his boyfriend’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and picking up the pace.

“You’re so good,” Tom huffed, grinding as deep into Edd as he could, “My good, good pets. Ah, love you all so much, you’re so good. B-beautiful,” A heavy thrust that nearly lifted Matt off the floor, “Wonderful,” Matt was nearly screaming as Edd pressed deep inside him, “Lovely pets. You’re my favorite things in the world.”

Matt came hard, his cry of release choked by his own gasping ecstasy. Cum splattered across his chest and dribbled onto his face and he let out a heaving sob as he was forced to keep riding Edd, Tom unrelenting in his own quest for release. Matt kicked out, nearly catching Tom in the face until the black-eyed man caught his ankle and yanked him back, drawing another screaming from the ginger as Edd ground into him all over again. Overstimulated and raw, Matt could only sob as Edd scraped in and out of his tender hole, his chest heaving, his hands fluttering and pawing at his boyfriend, seeking some kind of escape.

Tord was a wreck and the sight of Matt completely falling apart was enough to tip him over the edge. He came with a weak cry, spilling seed all over his hand, and slumped down on the floor, panting. His lidded and tired eyes watched the other three with a spark of hungry interest.

Two consecutive thumps on the floor drew everyone’s attention to Matt. He had one hand curled into a fist and, as they watched, thumped it two times again, a sob hitching his chest. Tom slowed down immediately, gently rolling his hips enough to keep them all stimulated but being far gentler than he had before. The overstimulation had apparently robbed Matt of his voice but had still left him coherent enough to remember nonverbal signals. Two quick thuds either with fist or foot was a signal for Yellow.

“It’s okay, Matt, take your time,” Tom murmured, stroking Matt’s leg as he carefully watched his boyfriend, “We can stop if you need to. Do you want to go sit with Tordie?”

Matt took several deep breaths, eyes closed as he steadied himself, his body still shaking. After a few moments of the other three carefully watching him, he took a deep breath…and burst into tears. With one hand pressed to his face, he hit the floor three times with the other, almost frantically repeating the motion as he sobbed.

“Okay, okay, it’s okay, Matt, it’s okay, we’re done,” Tom slowly pulled out of Edd and helped his boyfriend back out of Matt, lowering them both to the floor with gentle reassurances and touches. Both he and Edd were still painfully hard and Edd whined at the loss of contact but Tom pressed a kiss to his cheek and told him he could finish himself off if he wanted to. Then he moved over to Matt and sat down on the floor next to him, “Can I touch you?” Matt nodded and Tom ran his hand through Matt’s hair, gentle and reassuring, murmuring sweetly to him before he looked up, “Tord, are you okay to move? Can you do me a favor and get some stuff for clean up if you’re able to?”

Tord nodded and heaved himself to his feet. He still felt tender and sore but it was easy to ignore and he made his way across the room to the cabinets to get some towels, salve, water, and soft clothes and blankets. A groan behind him told him that Edd had finally had his release. When he returned, Tom was still talking quietly to the crying Matt, gently wiping cum and tears from his boyfriend’s face,

“You did so good, Matt, I’m so proud of you. It’s okay, no one’s upset we stopped. I’m glad you said something, sweetie. I’m going to take your collar off now, all right. Can you turn your head for me?”

Matt complied and Tom undid the buckle, setting the collar aside and motioning for Tord to come closer. Edd scooted across the floor to join them and Tom distributed towels so they could all clean themselves up. Tord was still shaky and dazed and Edd seemed lightheaded so Tom carefully draped a large towel over Matt and turned to help the other two clean up. He was slow and gentle, always asking if they were comfortable and waiting for signs of confirmation before he continued, occasionally returning his attention to Matt to make sure he was handling things all right. It was rare that they had to stop a scene completely because one of them had called Red and it was made more difficult when there was only one dom and three subs in the picture but there was a system to these things and Tom was no stranger to handling the needs of the other three with careful attentions. He was oddly soft in a way that was rarely seen outside the play room and would be vehemently denied outside of certain circles. He loved his boyfriends, though, and would take care of them to the ends of the earth.

Matt’s crying had eased by the time clean up was through and Tom helped him into a sitting position, letting the taller man lean against him and wrapping him in a blanket. Matt hiccuped and sniffed, rubbing at his watering eyes and hiding his face in the crook of Tom’s neck. He was clearly upset by calling an early end to the scene and Tom rubbed his back, murmuring reassurances and praises as he looked over the other two for anything that needed attention.

“I need to put some salve on Tord’s bruises, okay Matt? You can keep leaning on me but I’m going to take care of Tord really quick. Is that all right?” Matt nodded and Tom smiled, giving him a gentle pat before motioning Tord over.

It was a quick clean up; apply some gentle salve to Tord’s wrists and Edd’s hips, make sure they drank some water, and wrap all three of them in soft blankets, giving them praises and reassurances all the while. Matt was calming down and Edd was looking tired and sleepy, his head drooping. Tom tapped his cheek with his fingertips to keep him awake, softly scolding him for trying to fall asleep in the play room.

“Can’t believed you blue balled Master,” Tord said in a low voice and Matt snorted out a choked laugh, his ears turning red.

Tom flushed, “It’s not a big deal, fuck off.”

“Already did.” Tord replied cheekily.

“Asshole.” Tom retorted with a grin that promised vengeance later.

“Guuyyyysss,” Edd whined, pushing his face into Tom’s shoulder, “I’m tiiirrrreeeddd. Can we trade witty banter later?”

“Ah, ah, no sleeping yet,” Tom brushed a hand through Edd’s hair, “You need some food in you first. Can you guys all walk okay?”

“I’m good,” Tord said and Edd nodded, pulling his blanket tighter around him. Matt just sniffled and Tom kissed his temple.

“Okay, try to get some pants on, at least. I’ll carry Matt.”

“Can we put the tv on?” Tord struggled with a pair of pajama pants, forgoing underwear altogether which made Edd wrinkle his nose.

“I’m okay with it, but I think Matt should get to pick,” Tom said as he shifted around enough to pull on some clothes himself. He tucked a pair of pants and shirt under his arm and then easily hefted Matt up into his arms, muscles bulging as a faint purple tinge crept across his bare skin.

Some stumbling and fumbling minutes later found them all curled on the couch in front of the television with the volume low and one of Matt’s favorite fashion shows playing. Tom sat in the middle of the couch with Matt’s head in his lap and Edd on his other side, quietly munching on some tiny muffins. Tord had tucked himself behind Matt’s legs, his own drawn up to his chest and making himself as small as possible. Tom was lazily stroking Matt’s hair, his other hand draped over the back of the couch to wrap around Edd’s shoulders. He would occasionally shoot a glance at Tord but the smaller man was very much of the “no touching” category when it came to post-scene aftercare and always declined with a tilt of his head.

“I love you,” Edd said in a low voice, kissing Tom’s jawline with a sloppiness only sleep could bring on, “But how ‘bout we do something a little gentler next time. These scenes really wear me out.”

“Of course, babe,” Tom returned the kiss with a smile, “Maybe we can finally get Tord to admit he wants to be sissified in pastels and lace.” He sent a wicked grin at Tord who turned as red as his typical hoodie and pulled his blanket over his head with a grumble. Tom laughed softly and blew a kiss at his embarrassed boyfriend.

“Sssshhh,” Matt swatted tiredly at them, “I’m tryin’ to watch m’ show.”

That drew chuckles from the other three but they all settled down, huddled close and sharing their warmth and soft touches and gentle reassurances. And occasionally tiny muffins.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not what everyone expects out a NSFW story. But I feel very strongly about the proper and safe portrayal of bondage and bdsm practices. I've never read a fic that didn't end with all parties happily blissed out from sex. And while that's not a bad thing, sometimes I really just want to see some good old fashioned aftercare. 
> 
> Sometimes stuff is too much. Never push yourself farther than what you think you're capable of. Your partner(s) should never hold it against you for ending something you've become uncomfortable with. The most important part of any sexual experience is that everyone is having a safe, consensual time. <3


End file.
